Oliverella
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: Thanks to an English project and an interesting dream Olive and the Ants find themselves mixed up in the classic tale of Cinderella but things get complicated when the clock strikes midnight...
1. Chapter 1

Oliverella - A A.N.T. Farm Fanfiction...

**A/N- Well I decided to get this up because I'm really excited about this idea. So I hope you all enjoy it and as normal I own nothing from A.N.T Farm or any of the Disney classics. Oh and this story is completely 100% Folive! As normal! So please enjoy chapter one of "Oliverella". **

* * *

Chapter 1

Olive Daphne Doyle smiled as she walked into the A.N.T Farm with her backpack on her left shoulder and her favorite book _Cinderella. _As soon as Olive walked into the A.N.T Farm she noticed that neither Chyna Parks nor Fletcher Quimby were in the room yet. Which was weird since Fletcher would normally be here already. However Olive walked over and sat down on the purple couch that was in the middle of the room, and continued to read her favorite book. School was always one of Olive's favorite places because she not only got to see her friends every day but she got to learn new things. That and she always got A's on every single test and homework's thanks to her memory.

However Olive decided that after reading some of _Cinderella _she put the book away in her backpack and pulled out a notebook. She wanted to get started on her English project that she, Chyna, and Fletcher were assigned. They had to write themselves and all their friends into a classic fairy tail but they had to add twist to the story, something that no one would expect to happen. Olive had some ideas, she wanted to write herself and her friends into _Cinderella _but she wanted to add a twist so well that no one would have seen it coming. Plus she wanted people to talk about her story for ages after because it was so well written. Olive began to write some ideas down again.

But as she began to write in her notebook she couldn't help but yawn. Last night she had stayed up so late trying to figure out what story to start for her project she barley got any sleep. No matter she continued to write and suddenly an idea hit her. Why not make it something that was epic, something that made people want to read it? Olive then smiled as she looked down at her notebook, she began to write and she suddenly had so much interest that she got lost in her own thoughts. But she yawned once more and before she knew it she began to lean back against the couch. She kept her smiled on her face and let her eyes drift off into a small sleep. Everything went black to her...

XXX

Class was normally boring for Olive because she mainly knew everything that they were teaching them. It was all already in her memory so why would she need to know this again but she only knew this because this was all a review for their upcoming test. Everyone worked silently as they did the problems in their math book that they were assigned, everything seemed so boring Olive almost wanted to walk out of the class. However she looked over at her best friend Chyna and smiled because the two were secretly passing notes. They were talking about their upcoming test and how boring this class was, however Olive noticed that Fletcher wasn't in the room, she was lost.

"Okay class after you finish your assignment I want you to turn it in." Mrs. Williams said as she looked at everyone. "I don't want any of you to have homework for the upcoming castle ball that Fletcher Charming is throwing, I want you all to be able to go!" Mrs. Williams exclaimed with a smile.

"What?" Olive asked with confusion, since when is Fletcher a Charming? "I don't understand." Olive said as everyone laughed at her comment.

"Well Mrs. Doyle I'm sorry if your family hasn't told you anything about the ball but there is one this Friday." Mrs. Williams said with a smile and a look.

"Who's Fletcher Charming and where's Fletcher Quimby?" Olive asked with wonder and confusion.

"Are you okay Olive?" Chyna asked with interest from next to her. "Because your talking nonsense Fletcher Quimby is Fletcher Charming, his mother remarried to king Charming a long time ago and ever sense then he's been a prince and has been homeschooled." Chyna explained with a smile, Olive was looking at her with shock.

"Um, wait a minuet, Quimby? As in Fletcher Quimby?" Olive asked as Chyna nodded. "The only person that we know who actually owns a loom!?" Olive asked with shock.

Olive sat in complete shock because the only thing she remembered was that Fletcher was her best friend and not some prince. Although Olive would admit that she wouldn't mind having Fletcher be a prince because to her he was secretly her prince. Ever sense she was little she always had some type of crush on Fletcher and she hid it by teasing him because was she was afraid to tell him how she really felt. Chyna was looking at her with confusion, did she never know who Fletcher was? Or were her best friends trying to trick her? No matter looking around the room Olive noticed that Angus and Cameron were not in their class like they normally were, what was going on?

Class continued to process and when the bell finally rang for the last period of the day Olive couldn't help but smile. She was still lost in all this whole Fletcher Charming thing because none of this made sense what's-so-ever. When she gathered all her things from her locker that she needed, and began to head for the bus. Olive climbed on and sat with Chyna on the bus, on their way home the passed a giant castle that looked like _Cinderella's _which Chyna explained to Olive that, that was the castle that Fletcher Charming lived in and it was the one where the ball was going to be held in three days. Everything started to kind of come together but Olive was still lost.

"Oliverella! Where were you!?" Mrs. Doyle questioned as soon as Olive got off the bus and entered her house.

"I was at school where I always am...and did you just call me Oliverella?" Olive asked with a look of confusion.

"Yes, that is your name." Mrs. Doyle said as Olive sent her a look. "Why didn't you clean the house yet!? And why are you still in my face!?" Mrs. Doyle exclaimed.

"Um, I can clean the house now." Olive said with a look. "But you know my name is Olive." Olive explained with confusion.

Before Olive could do anything her mother walked away. Something felt funny, it was like there was a bright white light and it shimmered into nothing. Looking around the room with confusion Olive began to clean up the living room. She picked up the blankets and folded them, and she also straightened everything in the room. Olive was about to continued to clean her house when she was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Turning around and looking at the steps that lead upstairs she began to wonder who was coming down stairs. When the footsteps came into view she was shocked. On the steps were Angus Chestnut and Cameron Parks...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter one. Thanks so much for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter 2 will hopefully be up soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	2. Chapter 2

Oliverella - A A.N.T. Farm Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter two! Thank so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys are AMAZING! I'm so glad you like the story so far! Well as normal I own nothing from A.N.T Farm or anything else Disney related. So I own nothing! Please ENJOY chapter two! :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

When Angus and Cameron walked into the living room Olive looked at them with confusion. Since when did they ever come and visit unless it was important? Now that she thought about since when did Angus and Cameron come into her house? Olive watched as the two went to the couch and turned on the tv that was in the middle of the room. Both boys still ignored Olive and they turned on Liv and Maddie while laughing at one another. Olive still walked around trying to figure out what was going on because she was so lost already at today's events that this just made her want to explode. When she reached the front of the couch she stood in front of the tv making both boy groaned.

Something was still different about the two, she just couldn't figure out what it was. Angus was wearing a red and blue flannel with blue jeans and red tennis shoes. All while Cameron was wearing a white shirt with a purple long sleeved underneath it. The two boys were still looking at Olive with a get-out-of-the-way look which only made her roll her eyes. Olive however pushed Angus and Cameron aside and sat in the middle of them, both boys looked at one another and smiled. Before Olive knew they both smacked her with pillows and pushed her to the ground. Olive sat up and looked at them with anger and annoyance, none of this made sense and she was starting to get frustrated.

"Oliverella! Your suppose to be cleaning the house!" Cameron exclaimed with a scoff. "If I were you I would do it before mom got back downstairs." Cameron added.

"Mom?" Olive asked as Cameron and Angus nodded at her.

"Um yeah mom told you to clean the house Oliverella, ever since you made father die she's been ticked off at you for it." Cameron explained with a laugh.

"Besides it was your fault that dad died." Angus added as Cameron smacked him on the head. "What it's true!" Angus cried with a look.

"Wait, so it's my fault? But dad is here, and what about Chyna Cameron?" Olive asked with wonder. "She is your sister and she's probably wondering where you are!"

"Chyna, Chyna Parks!? You mean your lame best friend in school?" Angus asked as Olive rolled her eyes.

"Yes." Olive said with annoyance.

Cameron was about to say something but they were both interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. At that moment Olive jumped into action and began to act like she was cleaning the house when she noticed her mother was coming down. Both Cameron and Angus looked up when Mrs. Doyle walked downstairs because Mrs. Doyle was excited about something. But when she talked about Fletcher Charming's so called upcoming ball and Olive rolled her eyes but smiled. She sort of wanted to go because she wanted to see Fletcher as a prince, and she wanted to see if this ball was real. However her mother continued to talk to Cameron and Angus instead of her.

"Can I come to the ball to!? I want to be able to make fun of Fletcher's ridiculous outfit!" Olive exclaimed with a smile, teasing one another was indeed their thing.

"What!? You...go...to...the...ball!?" Cameron exclaimed as he, Angus, and her mother began to laugh as loud as they could.

"Oh Oliverella there is no why your going to the ball no one would want to see your ugliness anyway!" Mrs. Doyle exclaimed with a laugh, Olive frowned.

"But I-I don't understand? Everyone get's to go right!?" Olive asked with sudden hurt and anger.

"Yeah everyone but you!" Angus laughed as he looked at Cameron who laughed as well. "Like Fletcher Charming would even choose you." Angus laughed once more.

"But I should get to go!" Olive cried with tears coming to her eyes, why were they being so mean?

"Here's the deal if you can do all the chores in time before tomorrow night then you are able to come." Mrs. Doyle explained with an eye roll.

"Fine I will!" Olive exclaimed with a determined look. "I may not know what's going on here but I am going to the ball so I can see Fletcher again!" Olive exclaimed instantly.

As soon as she finished yelling at her mother Olive ran upstairs to her bedroom. She slammed the door shut and looked around her room, none of this made sense. Since when did she become Oliverella? Or when did Fletcher become a Charming? Where was Chyna? And why were Angus and Cameron her brother's? Olive moved around her room and sat on her bed. As soon as she sat down on her bed the bed jumped and her book bag slid onto the ground. The bag split open and the copy of _Cinderella _slid onto the floor and Olive bent down, picked it up, and flipped the book open. As Olive looked through the book, everything started to make sense, she was _Cinderella _herself!

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter two! Just to let you know pretty soon in the story there will be a MAJOR TWIST! Also thanks so much for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter three coming soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	3. Chapter 3

Oliverella - A A.N.T. Farm Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter three! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING! As normal I own nothing from A.N.T Farm or anything Disney wise. So please ENJOY chapter three, we get to the ball in this chapter! So please ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

After sitting on her bed looking through _Cinderella _for a while Olive deiced that she really was _Cinderella _well Oliverella as everyone keeps calling her. However she figured that if she wanted to go to the ball she better should start cleaning the house. Besides if Olive was really in the story then she would start following the story line because then she could possibly get out when the story was done. Walking back downstairs Olive noticed that Angus and Cameron were gone and she smiled when she saw that they were. At the moment she did not want to deal with them at all. Olive grabbed a duster and began to clean, there was another flash and she looked down, she was in scrubs now.

Olive groaned and scoffed at the outfit. She was wearing a green long shirt V-neck with a red tank top underneath. A long brown jacket was hanging down past her waist and it was unbuttoned and a pair of ripped up jeans. There was dirt all over her body and her face, her blonde hair was even more messier then ever. Being _Cinderella _wasn't as fun as Olive thought it would. She instantly continued to clean and when she looked at the clock she noticed that she has been cleaning for over two hours. This was nothing like how Olive imagined things would be, after this she was never going to clean another thing again! Olive thought about what happened next in _Cinderella._

"FAIRY GODMOTHER!" Olive yelled as loud as she could, she wondered who her godmother was. "FAIRY GODMOTHER WHERE ARE YOU!?" Olive yelled once more.

"I'm right here geez calm down!" An all too familiar voice exclaimed as a bright light came once more, Olive turned around and looked at her godmother with shock.

"Chyna!? Your my fairy godmother!?" Olive asked as Chyna nodded, she was sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Yup." Chyna said with a smile as she hoped off the counter. "That's why I am your best friend, so I can keep and eye on you." Chyna explained with as she walked over.

"I see, and that's why Cameron isn't your brother?" Olive asked as Chyna nodded.

"Okay I know talking isn't why you called me, right?" Chyna asked as Olive nodded. "You want to go to Fletcher Charming's ball." Chyna said as Olive nodded again.

"They all say the ball is tomorrow but knowing fairy tale land, it's later tonight, time is different in books." Olive explained with a smile.

"You are right about that one." Chyna said as she pulled out a magic wand, which Olive stared at in shock.

"Interesting Factoid about magic wands, wands are given the ability to produce any given command as long as -" Olive began to say as Chyna interrupted her.

"Um Olive not the time!" Chyna exclaimed. "If you want to get to the ball you need to get there now, your family just left." Chyna added with worry.

"Wow time really is different in fairy tale world." Olive said as she rolled her eyes. "Plus I have no outfit for the ball." Olive stated with a frown.

"Not for long you don't." Chyna said with her famous plan grin.

Chyna waved her wand in front of Olive and there was a third bright flash, which Olive was getting sick of and suddenly Olive felt different. Instantly when the light went away Olive looked down at herself, she fell in love with herself instantly. Her dirty cleaning outfit was gone and was replaced with a beautiful bright sparkling red dress. The dress was longer then her feet and it dragged on the floor. There were sparkles down the left side of her dress and around the whole fluffy bottom part of the dress. However her hair was a lot more prettier then she ever had it. It was waved, curly, and there was a tiara on top of her head, she really felt like a princess. This was amazing!

The two girls stood there with smiles on there faces and they began to squeal in excitement. Olive was loving every minuet of this because she never felt like this before and the sudden rush was making her happy. Chyna began to explain to her that she needed to be back before midnight because otherwise the spell would wear off. Olive of course knew this and after their little explanation talk she and Chyna walked outside of her house and the two stood in the middle of the yard. Chyna waved her wand and before Olive knew it there was a giant white pumpkin carriage in front of them. There were a four white horses and there was Violet who was driving the carriage.

"Now your Prince Fletcher Charming is waiting for you." Chyna said with a smile. "So please enjoy your night and dance away!" Chyna exclaimed with happiness.

"I would but I have no shoes, I'm still in these lame flip flops." Olive stated with realization as Chyna's eyes widen in worry, how could she forget?

"Well I can take care of that right away!" Chyna said as she waved her wand at Olive once more. There was another flash and Olive smiled as she pulled her dress up.

"Chyna I love them!" Olive exclaimed as she hugged Chyna. "Glass slippers, just like the ones Cinderella wore!" Olive exclaimed with happiness.

"Yes, and now I want you to go to the ball and find your true love Fletcher, oh and make sure you tell Fletcher that I say hi." Chyna stated with a small laugh to herself.

"Okay but what if Cameron, Angus, and my mom realize me?" Olive asked as Chyna rolled her eyes.

"They won't your in the middle of _Cinderella_ so of course they won't." Chyna stated as Olive nodded. "Now stop stalling and go to the ball." Chyna added once more.

"Okay, okay, I'm going gosh, no need to get all bossy." Olive said as she climbed onto the carriage that was to take her.

Instantly the carriage began to move and Olive smiled as she rode. She never imagined that this would ever happen to her but now it was and she had no idea what to think. In a way she wanted to go back to her other life and have Fletcher back in her life, and have things at the A.N.T Farm never change. But on another note she never wanted this fairy tale to end, she loved felling like a princess and she wanted to stay this way forever. That and Fletcher would be her prince here, where as in the normal world she figured Fletcher would never know her real feelings for him. No matter the carriage was moving and when she got to the end of her street the carriage stopped.

Olive looked around in wonder as she tried to figure out a reason on why the carriage stopped. Violet was sending her confusion looks because apparently she was wanting Olive to get off and Olive wanted to wait till they arrived. The two moved their heads around and looked at Chyna with wonder. Chyna however was laughing because of their looks on their faces. Olive looked around and Chyna began to walk towards them and she was holding Olive's copy of _Cinderella _and had a huge smile on her face. At this time Olive was getting a little upset that the carriage stopped moving and a giant frown was coming upon her face. She turned to Chyna and sent her a look.

"Why'd we stop? We just reached the end of the street?" Olive asked with a look, Chyna laughed.

"Well because your in a book, and things go right next to the scene you've arrived at the ball." Chyna explained with a smile. "Which by the way is at the A.N.T Farm."

"Oh well then I guess I better get going then." Olive said as she climbed off the carriage and began to walk into Webster High with Chyna.

"Now have fun but remember to be back at your house before midnight, other wise the spell ware's off." Chyna said as she started to turn.

"Wait, won't you stay!?" Olive questioned as Chyna nodded.

"Yeah and well I'll make sure things are still in tack." Chyna said as Olive nodded, she watched Chyna leave.

"Now if only this night would happen faster then it is, then we might get somewhere..." Olive muttered to herself, she began to walk around the A.N.T Farm.

The A.N.T Farm was amazing, it was decorated in purple curtains along the wall. There was a giant disco ball in the middle of the ceiling and there were tables everywhere covered in silver table cloth. Balloons shaped in purple stars were hanging off each table and there were sparkles everywhere on the floor. Olive has never ever in her life seen the A.N.T Farm look like this in her life, this was really a fairy tale and she loved it. Looking around some more she also noticed that Lexi was working the DJ along with Wacky the Wolf. Also Skidmore was yelling at people for smiling, there really was something wrong with that women. Olive herself was smiling.

Suddenly there was a loud noise and she stood in front of the A.N.T Farm door looking around still. She noticed that Fletcher was indeed in the middle of the room talking to some of his old friends, when he was a student here, before he became a prince. Olive's smile got even wider then she even thought possible, Fletcher looked more handsome then she remembered. Fletcher defiantly had his growth spent finally so he was a few inches taller then her. His hair had grown out to where his bangs were covering his eyes a little, and he was wearing a black and white tuck. Olive was stunned, she didn't know what to do. But the worse she noticed was that he was coming right towards her...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter three! This was a whole lot longer then the first two. In about a chapter or two things are going to get twisted and were going to have special guest in this story! There's a HUGE TWIST! Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	4. Chapter 4

Oliverella - A A.N.T. Farm Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter four! Two updates in one day lol! :) I really wanted to update this because I know you guys will love this chapter a lot happens in it! Also I own NOTHING that is from Disney or anything Disney related. So please ENJOY chapter four! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Olive stood in fright because she had no idea what to do or say because she has been waiting for this moment well pretty much her whole life. Fletcher looked so handsome and more mature then he normally did. His hair was even cuter at the moment because it was blowing in the wind from the fans above them. That and his giant adorable brown eyes were wide and filled with happiness and love, they were looking right at her. Olive continued to stand there as he came forward, she smiled and began to walk towards him herself. Everything seemed perfect and she loved every minuet of it.

Whenever Fletcher walked up to her, she noticed that the entire ballroom was looking at them. Fletcher Charming bowed to Olive and she bowed back in return. Olive placed her hands on his hips and Fletcher placed his hands on her shoulders. The two of them began to dance together in a slow motion. As they danced Olive noticed that her mother, Cameron, and Angus were all standing off to the side in the crowd trying to get a look at her. They obviously wanted to know who the prince was dancing with. Olive smiled as she looked at Fletcher, before she knew it he was spinning her.

"So um, is this your first time dancing?" Fletcher asked with wonder as he pulled her closer, she nodded.

"Yes." Olive answered with full honesty.

"Well then it seems your a prodigy at it, because you are a true beauty!" Fletcher exclaimed with a smile making Olive blush.

"Thanks. What's it like? You know being a prince and all?" Olive wondered as she noticed that people started to join them on the floor.

"It's good and all, but to be honest I miss my old life." Fletcher said as he picked her up by her waist and twirled her.

"Really?" Olive asked as Fletcher nodded. "What do you miss about it?" Olive wondered as she turned Fletcher, she was having so much fun.

"Everything, but I mainly miss my best friend Olive Doyle." Fletcher said as Olive was twirled in mid air again.

"Well I'm surely positive she misses you too." Olive said as they swayed back and forth to the song _Fallin' For Ya_. **(1)**

"That's good but at the moment I'm with a very beautiful girl and I'm sorry for throwing all this on you." Fletcher said with a worried look.

"It's okay really it's fine, and thanks." Olive said as she dipped into Fletcher, who dipped into her back, they had caught each other.

"So is a beautiful girl like you going to tell me your name?" Fletcher asked as the two of them switched the directions they were walking in.

"My name?" Olive asked as Fletcher nodded, she looked forward and saw her family looking at her. "Um my name is Sierra, Sierra McCormick." Olive said.

"Well Sierra I hope this night never ends." Fletcher said with a smile.

The song ended and they both bowed once again and began to dance to the new song _Enchanted _by _Taylor Swift_. Olive smiled as she stayed close to Fletcher, her head was placed on his chest and she could hear his heart beast, she loved it. The two of the danced so long that neither of them watched the time. By the time the clock began to strike midnight they were the only two left on the dance floor. But when Olive heard the clock she freaked and began to run from Fletcher. As much as she didn't want to she was going to have to because she wanted out of this fairy tale.

Olive ran down the outside school steps and instantly her right glass slipper slid off and she turned to get it. However she saw Fletcher coming and turned to run. When she made it to the parking lot of the school she began to look for the carriage she needed to get home fast. But as she looked around she noticed that it was missing and that she saw Chyna sitting on a bench reading the copy of _Cinderella _and eating an apple. Sometimes it amazed Olive how weird her friend was, but she still loved Chyna anyway. She walked over to Chyna as fast as she could.

"Chyna where is the carriage it's midnight so I need to get home!?" Olive exclaimed with worry as Chyna looked at her.

"I don't know but I -" Chyna began as she was interrupted by a loud snorting noise the two looked over and their eyes widen.

"RUN FOR YOU LIFE!" Miley Stewart yelled as she, Lily Truscott, and Oliver Okan came running down dressed as the three little pigs.

"What!?" Olive asked as Chyna shrugged.

"The wolf is coming for us!" Oliver cried as they ran to the front of the school, Olive and Chyna followed.

"I knew I shouldn't have built that house out of straw!" Lily cried as they all stood at the front doors of Webster High.

"Chyna, what's going on!?" Olive asked in panic. "Why are the three little pigs here and why are they the three pigs, there from Hannah Montana!"

"WHERE ARE YOU PIGGIES!" The wolf yelled as Mason from Wizards came around the corner in his wolf form.

"None of this is making sense!" Olive cried as Chyna rolled her eyes.

"Actually it kind of does, he does play a werewolf on Wizards." Chyna said as Olive sent her looks.

"Why does everything happen to me!?" Olive cried as she stomped her foot and walked over to the three friends from Hannah.

"YOU LEAVE THOSE PIGGIES ALONE WOLF BOY!" Jessie said as she shot an arrow at Mason dressed as Mulan.

"Really!?" Olive asked as Chyna laughed to herself.

"What do we do!?" Miley asked as she looked at Lilly, Oliver, and Olive.

"Everyone to the A.N.T Farm!" Chyna shouted as Olive, Miley, Lilly, and Olive began to run. "You too Mulan!" Chyna said as Jessie began to follow them.

They all ran into the A.N.T Farm, and slammed the door closed. Olive looked around trying to make sense of all of this. None of it was making sense at all and it was all starting to make her frustrated. Why would character's from her favorite tv shows be the character's from other classic tales. Chyna was looking through the _Cinderella _book and Miley, Lily, and Oliver along with Jessie were all standing in front of the school doors. They haven't made it to the A.N.T Farm yet because Mason wasn't following them. They were all grading the school's entrance doors to keep him out.

Miley, Lily, and Oliver were talking to one another about Mason and to be honest, this was way to weird for Olive. It was like all her favorite character's from her Disney Channel show's were here. But only dressed as classic fairy tale character's. Olive sighed as she looked at herself, she was still in her red sparkling dress from the _Cinderella _story and she knew this was going to be a long night. Chyna was sending Olive looks as she flipped through the book in her hands and Miley, Lily, and Oliver began to freak out as they heard a wind. Olive knew she was trapped in this mixed up fairy tale...

* * *

**A/N - Lol wow! Surprise! Didn't expect these character's did ya!? Anyway to let you all know this story is based of The Wizards of Waverly Place episode "Harperella" but I am placing my own twist on it and I am trying to not make it like it. Anyways thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! No harsh comments please and I really hope you ENJOYED the chapter! :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Oliverella - A A.N.T. Farm Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter five! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING! Now a LOT happens in this chapter as well so please ENJOY chapter five! Thanks again and once again ENJOY! I own nothing related to Disney or anything else mentioned! :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

Everyone was standing in front of the entrance doors of Webster High holding them shut to keep the wolf or Mason out. Olive, Chyna, Miley, Lily, Oliver, and Jessie were all against the doors looking out of the windows watching the wolf. They really were trapped inside Webster because of Mason and the three pigs began to freak out when more wind came, even though they knew it was indeed the wolf's breath. Chyna and Olive sent one another looks and they both began to wonder what to do. However it was hard to think when Miley, Lily, and Oliver were freaking out and with Jessie yelling.

"Well this is the end, I knew our lives would come to it eventually." Miley said with a frown as she sighed.

"But it didn't have to end like this!" Oliver cried as she and Lily nodded. "Isn't there another way Miles!?" Oliver questioned as Miley thought.

"Hey piggy's I hate to interrupted but we do have a wolf after us!" Chyna exclaimed as the three oinked and came holding the door closed again.

"OH PIGGIES! OPEN THIS DOOR!" Mason yelled as he knocked on the school doors.

"How about no!? How does that sound!?" Olive exclaimed as Mason growled at her.

Before any of them knew it Mason took in a huge breath and blew at the doors. They rattled and everyone once more slammed themselves against the doors and Mason once again blew them as hard as he could. Chyna moved back and pulled the copy of _Cinderella _again and started to flip through it once more. As she stood there flipping through pages Mason charged the doors and blew with all his might before the doors swung open and pushed them backwards. Miley, Lily, and Oliver began to scream and oink as loud as the could in fright and Jessie began to hold Mason back instantly.

Chyna suggested that they all run to the A.N.T Farm as fast as they could as Jessie held Mason back. As soon as everyone was in the A.N.T Farm including Jessie of course they slammed the only door closed and leaned against it. Mason once again was locked out of the room they were in and Chyna was still flipping through the book trying to figure out why this fairy tale was messed up. However Mason began to pound on the door and shake the handle to open it, they still kept it close as tight as they could. Jessie began to walk around the A.N.T room looking for something.

"I got it!" Chyna exclaimed with a smile. "Were in this mess because someone ripped out pages and replaced them!" Chyna cried as Olive frowned.

"Who would do that and why!?" Olive questioned as Mason pounded on the door once more.

"OPEN THIS DOOR!" Mason yelled once more as loud as he could. "OR I'LL HUFF AND I'LL PUFF AND - " Mason started as he stopped shouting.

"What's wrong Wolfy?" Olive asked in a taunting voice.

"Excuse me madam what is place called again?" Mason asked as he looked at Olive through the window of the door.

"The A.N.T Farm." Olive answered with a smile.

"OH I'LL BLOW THE A.N.T FARM DOWN!" Mason shouted as he began to blow once more, Miley, Lily, and Oliver began to freak out.

"Chyna what do we do!?" Olive asked in a panic.

"You wanna know what you do? Get a ten foot lizard and put it up against wolf boy here." Jessie said as she walked over to Chyna.

"Yeah that's not gonna work." Chyna said as Jessie frowned. "Angus removed half the pages and replaced them." Chyna added as Olive frowned.

"THAT IDIOT ANGUS!" Olive yelled with anger. "Why would he do that!?" Olive questioned as she let go of the door and walked over to Chyna.

"He was mostly jealous of you and Fletcher." Chyna said as Olive groaned and rolled her eye, of course he was.

"I hate to interrupt your findings but we have a wolf coming for us!" Lily cried as Olive turned around and saw them behind her.

"Why aren't you at the door!?" Olive questioned instantly. "Quick before Mason - " Olive began but was stopped.

The door to the A.N.T Farm busted open and Miley, Lily, and Oliver squealed and ran to the other side of the room as fast as they could. Mason came charging into the room and he was heading straight towards the three friends. Before he could reach them Jessie instantly flipped over the purple couch and kicked Mason in the side knocking him into Chyna. The two went crashing backwards and Olive watched in horror as the _Cinderella _book was tossed into the air. Pages upon pages began to fall out and fly everywhere around the room making a mess. Of course this would happen!

Chyna and Mason landed in front of the door and Mason stood and growled at Chyna who stood and ran towards Miley, Lily, and Oliver. When she reached the pigs Mason charged at Olive and Olive began to run towards the four as well. As soon as she reached Chyna and the three friends Mason came running over to them and growled at all of them. Miley, Lily, and Oliver freaked and Olive looked over at Chyna who was sending messages to Jessie to pick up the pages and placed them in order of the story. Jessie got the idea and began to do what Chyna wanted, Mason didn't notice at all.

"It's the end of the line pigs!" Mason exclaimed with a smile. "And you two!" Mason said as he pointed as Chyna and Olive.

"Yes?" Chyna and Olive asked with worry and fright.

"I honestly have no idea who you are but it's the end of the line for you as well!" Mason explained with a laugh.

"What why!? What did we do!?" Chyna asked in shock and annoyance.

"Nothing, it just wouldn't be fair otherwise." Mason said as Olive and Chyna sent him looks while Miley, Lily, and Oliver nodded in agreement.

"Jessie hurry!" Olive called as Mason growled and everyone freak out.

"I got it!" Jessie yelled in excitement as she placed a pages into the book. "Oh here's more pages on the table as she picked them up.

"No Jessie not those pages!" Chyna yelled as Mason growled again, he really was taking forever to eat them.

However before Chyna could give Jessie the warning she placed the pages into the book. Olive was trying to figure out what was going on and why she wasn't Oliverella any more but noticed that everyone was frozen, even them. Miley, Lily, and Oliver were frozen in their stances and Chyna could only move her eyes, which was kind of creepy. Jessie was still placing pages into the book and Olive walked over to her and grabbed the book from Jessie's hands. If this was going to be done right, he was going to have to do it herself. She began to pull pages out and tossed them onto the floor.

Jessie was looking at her like she was nuts because when Olive pulled the pages out time un-froze and Mason began to threaten everyone again. Olive walked over to Ginson's desk and grabbed a page that was sitting on top. She ripped out another one and placed it into the slot of the book. Instantly the book light up and it began to shake, Olive dropped it onto the floor in shock and watched as it continued to glow. A beam of light came out from the book and before anyone knew it Fletcher himself came out of the book dressed as Edward from Twilight...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter five! Thanks for reading and I hoped you liked it! Please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Oliverella - A A.N.T. Farm Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter six! Two updates in one day again lol you guys are AMAZING with the reviews! Thanks so much for all of them and for reading this twisted fairy tale! In this chapter we have a few more guest for a short little time! Also I own nothing that is placed in this chapter! So please ENJOY chapter six! :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

Olive sighed, this was really becoming an issue and it seemed like fate hated her because nothing seemed to work out for her. Not only were Miley, Lily, Oliver, and Jessie were here but now Fletcher was here as well only dressed Edward from Twilight. Chyna was sending Olive confused looks and Olive was counting to ten in her head to keep her from getting even more frustrated then she already was. Everything seemed like a dream because there was no way none of this could be real, but sadly it was. Fletcher was walking over to Olive and she was ready to freak, she looked to Chyna for help.

However Chyna was busy at the moment because whenever Fletcher appeared from the book Chyna had came and took it out of her hands. So at the moment Chyna was trying to find the right pages of the actual _Cinderella _story. Olive had to count Chyna out because they really needed to get back to the original story they were stuck in so they could end the story and get back to normal life. Miley, Lily, and Oliver began to run around the room trying to escape Mason who was indeed being hunted by Jessie. This was all just to much and when Fletcher reached her, he placed his arm around.

"They call me Edward, Edward Cullan!" Fletcher said with a smile as he flipped his hair and sent her a cocky smile.

"Chynaaaaaa...save meee!" Olive whined as she stepped away from Fletcher and walked towards Chyna, Fletcher followed her.

"I'm trying! But I don't know what Angus did with the pages!" Chyna said as she ripped another page out and placed a new one in.

"If this is another vampire I'm gonna hurt someone!" Olive said as she looked at Fletcher who smiled at her and winked.

As Olive whined and complained another light came from the book and it once again began to glow. Miley, Lily, and Oliver were running towards them and when they saw Fletcher they squealed and turned around and began to run towards the other way. Nothing was normal anymore and Olive watched as he book released another beam of light and six people came out. They were either dressed in fine leather or swim wear, they were all looking around with lot expression's on there faces. Olive instantly screamed out in annoyance as everyone stopped and looked at her.

"Who are these people and why are they here Chyna!?" Olive questioned as Chyna flipped the book open and began to turn pages.

"I don't know, I thought these were the right pages." Chyna said as she looked at the last page she added. "Oh." Chyna said as Olive looked at her.

"What? Do you know who they are?" Olive said as she looked at the six people.

"There the kids from Teen Beach Movie!" Chyna said as she slammed the book on the ground in anger.

"Really!? Come on! Can this get any worse!?" Olive asked as Butchy walked over to Olive and smiled.

"Heys there cuties, you want to take a rides with us bikers?" Butchy asked as Olive rolled her eyes and turned away.

"Hey she's mine, back off biker!" Fletcher yelled as he grabbed Butchy.

"No shes not!" Butchy said as he and Fletcher began to fight one another.

"Chynaaaa!" Olive whined once more as she stomped her foot again, this was really getting annoying.

"Where are we!? Seacat asked with panic as he looked around the room.

"Where's Big Mama's!?" Butchy asked as Fletcher tossed him to where his friends were, he landed on the ground with a thud.

"My hair!" Tanner cried as he grabbed the top of his head with his hands.

"Shut up Tanner, your not even in water!" Olive yelled as Chyna rolled her eyes and laughed.

"RUN! THE WOLF ISN'T HOLDING BACK ANYMORE!" Miley yelled as she Lily, and Oliver ran to the other side of the room, the biker and surfers followed.

Everyone in the room except for Chyna, Olive, and Fletcher...well as he called himself Edward. Chyna instantly pulled out the pages she just added and everyone from Teen Beach Movie disappeared right before their eyes. Olive began to help Chyna rip out anything that didn't have to do with _Cinderella _and everyone vanished from their sight. Well everyone except for Miley, Lily, Oliver, and Mason because the still had to rip those pages. When Chyna began to rip more pages out Mason growled and pounced Chyna making her fall backwards and through the book onto the other side of the room.

Mason was close to almost making Chyna his meal but Olive stepped in and grabbed her best friend before anything could happen. The two ran to the book and Olive managed to pick it up before Mason came around and and chased them to where Miley, Lily, and Oliver were standing. Everyone backed further into the door and they all began to panic, this was it, this was the end of the line for all of them. Olive and Chyna were about to become wolf food with Miley, Lily, and Oliver and there was nothing they could do about it. If only Chyna hadn't ripped out the Twilight page.

"Okay which one of you idiots built the house out of straw!?" Mason questioned instantly. "They deserve to be eaten first!" Mason stated.

"She did!" Oliver yelled as he pointed to Lily.

"This girl!" Miley stated as she pointed to Lily as well.

"Right here!" Chyna stated as she pointed to Lily also.

"Aw really guys!?" Lily asked as she was pushed forward.

"Chyna now! While the wolf is busy with Lily." Olive stated with a look.

"Right!" Chyna stated as she ran around Mason and ran to the desk, she began to dig through Angus's papers to find the missing pages.

It took Chyna a while to find the right page because when she did Mason had grabbed Lily and was about to make her his snack when Chyna ripped out the pages of the three little pigs and tossed them to the ground. Miley, Lily, and Oliver along with Mason vanished and were sent back. Olive raced over to where Chyna was and grabbed the pages on the desk that Chyna found and shoved them into the book. The book began to glow and when it vibrated to the floor from Chyna's hands everything changed. They were back in Olive's house and Olive was in her dirty clothes. They were indeed back in there original story of _Cinderella_...

* * *

**A/N - Lol talk about nutty! Would you love to be in this story? Answer in your reviews yes or no and why? Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover **


	7. Chapter 7

Oliverella - A A.N.T. Farm Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter seven! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING! As normal I own nothing from anything related in this story that is mentioned. So please ENJOY chapter seven! :)**

* * *

Chapter 7

Olive smiled as she looked down at her outfit once more. Her old clothes from the start of the _Cinderella _story was on her body and she was covered in dirt. Chyna was looking at her every now and then as she held up the book in her hands. There on the pages were the next part in the story, everything was back on track. Speaking of which the doorbell rang and her mother, Angus, and Cameron all came running down the steps as fast as they could. Olive had to hold herself back just to not beat the crap out of Angus right there. She was so ticked off at him it wasn't even funny.

"Oliverella why did you brings friends over!?" Mrs. Doyle asked with wonder as she headed for the door.

"Yeah your to ugly to have friends." Cameron said with disgust, Olive rolled her eyes.

"Chyna's my friend." Olive said with a know-it-all smile.

"Well then she's stupid!" Angus stated as he and Cameron began to laugh, Chyna nudged Olive and they both rolled their eyes.

Mrs. Doyle opened the door as Chyna stomped her foot and crossed her arms. Olive laughed to herself and everyone watched in silence as Fletcher Charming came walking through the front door. Olive's mom, Angus, and Cameron all gasped in shock and happiness as Fletcher came in because he was a prince, they all began to act as pleasant as they could. It was official they were back in their original story because Fletcher Charming was holding the glass slipper that Olive had left on the school steps a little while ago. Everyone moved and allowed him to enter the house.

Fletcher was as handsome to Olive as he always was. He was dressed in a black tux and his hair was flat along the top and it stuck out on the front sides. The two big bright blue eyes were looking wide with hope and happiness. Everything about Fletcher was perfect for Olive and she watched silently as he began to talk to her mother and her brother's. Of course the three of them would interput her day dream. She only hear a bit of the conversation because Fletcher had walked over to the couch with her mother and her mother sat down. Fletcher went to place the shoe on.

"I'm sure it fits me, besides I am beautiful!" Mrs. Doyle exclaimed as Olive rolled her eyes.

"Well we'll just about that." Fletcher said as he bent down, he went to place the shoe on but stopped, he sniffed Mrs. Doyle's foot and gagged.

"What do you see in that kid?" Chyna asked Olive as she shrugged, they both laughed as Fletcher sniffed the shoe, smiled, and sniffed the foot again.

"Dude just try it on her!" Cameron stated with annoyance.

"Right." Fletcher said as he began to place the slipper on Mrs. Doyle's foot and began to shove it into the shoe, there was no fit.

"Come on, put your back into it!" Mrs. Doyle commanded as she continued to shove her foot into the slipper, Fletcher pulled the slipper away.

"Sorry there's no match." Fletcher said as he clutched the shoe closer to his chest and stood up.

"But we can try again!" Mrs. Doyle cried as Fletcher shook his head.

"Sorry it didn't fit and if there's no other maden in the house then I must be going." Fletcher said as he turned towards the front door.

"What do we do, he's leaving!?" Olive questioned in panic.

"Hey Charming, try this girl!" Chyna suddenly said and shoved Olive who bumped into Fletcher.

"Yeah why not try me?" Olive asked with a smile. "I think you'll be surprised of the outcome." Olive stated with a smile.

Fletcher gave Olive a look at first but smiled afterwards. He bent down and Olive lifted her foot up to help make things easier for him. Slowly Fletcher began to remove the brown shoe that Olive was wearing and he tossed it to the side. A few short minuets Fletcher began to place the slipper onto Olive's foot and before anyone could say anything the shoe fit perfectly and Fletcher stood up and they both smiled at one another. This was it, the end, Olive was going to finally get her happy ending with Fletcher Charming and she was going to leave this horrible family she lived with.

"It's a perfect match!" Fletcher said with a huge smile. "Now I recognize you, you look just like I remember!" Fletcher stated once more with happiness.

"Really!?" Olive asked with happiness as well.

"Really!?" Mrs. Doyle, Angus, and Cameron stated with shock and confusion.

"Really!" Chyna stated with a smile, she loved love.

"Yeah well except for the outfit, and the hair, and the dirt, and the -" Fletcher started as Olive interrupted him.

"What matters though is now we can live happily ever after and do whatever it is people in fairy tales do!" Olive said with a smile.

"We most certainly can!" Fletcher exclaimed as they both hugged one another.

"You know Fletcher Charming, we are Oliverella's family." Mrs. Doyle said with a smirk. "You just can't leave us behind." Mrs. Doyle added.

"I know you!" Fletcher said in sudden realization. "Your that crazy lady who's after the king!" Fletcher stated with shock.

"What!? No I'm not." Mrs. Doyle said as Olive laughed.

"Come on my sweet we are out of here!" Fletcher said with a huff, he grabbed Olive's hand and together they began to walk towards their happy ending.

* * *

**A/N - Yeah! Happy ending! Anyway we have one more chapter so no fret! Thanks so much for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover **


	8. Chapter 8

Oliverella - A A.N.T. Farm Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter eight! The final chapter of Oliverella! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING! I'm sad to see this story end but all good things come to an end! Thanks so much for all your support and to every one of you who read this, followed, favorited, etc...So I own nothing and sorry the last chapter is short, I didn't have much planned for it and plus it was the end. But you'll LOVE this chapter there is FOLIVE in here! I own nothing so please ENJOY and thank you all so much! :)**

* * *

Chapter 8

"Ladies and Gentleman!" Chyna called as she walked into the A.N.T Farm the next day with a smile on her face. "I now present the newest couple Fletcher Charming and Oliverella!" Chyna yelled once more as she stepped aside.

Whenever Chyna stepped aside Olive and Fletcher appeared in the doorway. Everyone began to clap as the couple walked into the room hand in hand. Fletcher was wearing the same black tux from last time, and Olive was once again wearing her red sparkling dress. Everyone moved to the side and Chyna had hit play on the cd player she had sitting on Gibson's desk. Olive placed her hands on Fletcher's shoulders while Fletcher placed his hands on Olive's wast, the two began to dance. They began to walk around and they dance to the rythem of the song _You Belong With Me_ **(1). **

Couples all around them began to dance and the second ball was a bigger hit then the first. Olive looked up to Fletcher and smiled, she leaned forward and Fletcher joined her. Before the couple knew it their lips touched. Suddenly the world around them stopped and everything went black. It was like they were the only two left on the planet and it felt like the kiss went on for hours. However when they pulled away the both smiled and everything came back to reality. They pulled closer to one another and Olive leaned her head on Fletcher' chest. The two of them continued to dance to the music.

"Olive." Fletcher said as Olive looked up at Fletcher with a smile. "Olive." Fletcher said once more, now Olive was confused.

"Yes?" Olive asked with interest as Fletcher picked her up and spun her.

"It's time to wake up." Fletcher said as Olive sent him a look. "Your gonna be late for class." Fletcher added, this time Olive stopped moving.

"I don -" Olive began but was cut off from speaking.

Olive noticed that everything began to fade into black and since Fletcher stopped dancing he began to shake her. None of this was making sense at all once more and once again Olive was completely lost. But Fletcher placed his hands on he shoulders and started to once more shake her. Instantly everything else turned black and before she knew it her eyes fluttered open. She was laying on the purple couch back in The A.N.T Farm. A worried Chyna, Fletcher, Angus, and Cameron all stood in front of her with questioned looks. Olive sat up instantly and began to blink.

"Chyna, Fletcher!?" Olive asked making sure she wasn't in a dream still.

"Yes." Chyna and Fletcher said at the same time, which was kind of weird.

"Where's the ball?" Olive asked with wonder. "And the three pigs, and Mulan, and Jessie, and The slipper, and..." Olive ranted as Fletcher stopped her.

"Are you okay Olive?" Fletcher asked with concern.

"Yeah it's just that I had the weirdest dream and you were all in it." Olive said as everyone looked at her.

"Really!? I was in your dream!?" Cameron asked with excitement as Olive nodded.

"Yes and wait, Cameron why are you in the ant room?" Olive asked with interest.

"Well you were passed out on the couch and none of them could wake you, so Chyna came and got me to help.

"Right, so are you ready for English?" Chyna asked as Olive gathered her things and nodded.

"Awesome what's your story about!?" Fletcher wondered as the three of them walked out of the ant room leaving Angus and Cameron.

"You'll see, and I promise you will love every bit of it!" Olive said as the two sent her a look, Fletcher didn't need to know, well at least not yet...

* * *

**A/N - Aw cheesy ending lol. But it's still cute! Thanks so much for all your support once more! Thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover **

**P.S - This is not my last Folive story I know that. I have a one-shot planned that might come out in a long while, so keep an eye out for it. Also I have other stories planned that I hope to publish in the future. Also for one of my ideas you might be interested it, I want to do a A.N.T Farm and Mighty Med Fanfiction cross over, so there's something that might be up in a while. Oh and thanks a lot for everything! :)**

**1 - I do not own You Belong With Me - Taylor Swift owns it :)**


End file.
